Gracias
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Todo dependía de ella, no quería ver a sus seres queridos lastimados por aquellos demonios, sabía que era la decisión correcta, pero siempre hay una consecuencia y esa fue… haber separado a gray de su padre otra vez. Gracias padre, tal vez no estés conmigo, pero te tendré en mi corazón, eres parte de mí, y gracias por darme un empujoncito con juvia. Ojala mi mama hubiera conocido


**~ Gracias ~**

**By: Fullbuster Juvia **

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_Flashback _

_-Gray… sabes que no me queda poco tiempo, para estar aquí contigo… tu chica está luchando contra Keith _ dijo Silver mientras abrazaba a gray._

_-C…Como que mi ch- chica _ pregunto gray un tanto confundido por las palabras de su padre._

_-Esa linda chica de cabello azul celeste _ dijo Silver mientras se separaba un poco de gray y lo veía fijamente a los ojos._

_-E-Ella no es nada mío, ni…mi novia, no siento nada por ella _ decía gray mientras se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta._

_-Ves ni tú mismo, lo niegues, gray se lo que se siente, estar enamorado de alguien, así me paso cuando estaba con Mika, tu mama_ decía silver mientras recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos que estaba con su familia._

_-Hijo esa chica es hermosa, es fuerte y te ama, aprovecha esta oportunidad que tienes, nunca sabes que puede pasar mañana, puede cambiar el futuro y nunca podrás decirle tus sentimientos _ decía silver mientras se separaba de gray y se sentaba en el suelo._

_-Y-ya te lo dije que no me interesa _ dijo gray mientras miraba hacia otro lado y trataba de disimular sus nervios._

_-Gray sé que estás enamorado de ella, tienes la misma mirada que tenía yo, cuando estaba enamorado de tu mama, busca en tu corazón y encontraras la razón por la que la amas _ dijo Silver mientras reía._

_Fin del Flashback_

O¬O

_-_Tenías razón papa, puede que tenga sentimientos por ella, pero no quiero perderla, siempre que tengo a una persona que amo, la pierdo, no quiero perderla a ella _ decía gray en un susurro, mientras una ráfaga de aire alborotaba su cabello.

-G-Gray~sama _ dijo juvia mientras veía a lo lejos al fullbuster y sus lágrimas salían sin parar.

Ella se sentía culpable por haber matado a su padre, lastimo a su amado, pero Silver se había comunicado con ella y le dijo como derrotar a la calavera, pero todo dependía de ella, no quería ver a sus seres queridos lastimados por aquellos demonios, sabía que era la decisión correcta, pero siempre hay una consecuencia y esa fue… haber separado a gray de su padre otra vez.

Gray a lo lejos escucho su nombre con aquel sufijo, que tanto le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiera, volteo y la encontró… ¿llorando?

-Juvia _ dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Gray~sama _ dijo juvia mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar de aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Que paso juvia? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Te duele algo? _ preguntaba gray constantemente, nunca le ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar, pero ver a juvia le partía el alma.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Gray~sama juvia lo separo de su padre, juvia es mala persona, puede odiarla si quiere, juvia no merece su perdón, Lo siento _ decía juvia mientras lloraba y caía al suelo arrodillada.

-Juvia no tienes la culpa, duele perderlo otra vez, pero lo había perdido hace 17 años, hiciste lo correcto, él quería estar con mi mama a su lado, merecía descansar en paz, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado, para decirte esto me alegra que estés aquí conmigo a mi lado _ decía gray mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a juvia _ Te amo y lamento no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, pero sentía miedo decirte, temía perderte, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti juvia _dijo gray mientras inhalaba el aroma de ella y la abrazaba más a él.

-Gray~sama es cierto lo que está diciendo, juvia no está soñando _ decía juvia mientras levantaba su mirada azulada y veía fijamente a gray.

-Es cierto no estas soñando, lamento haberte alejado de mi juvia, pero te quiero decir algo… Gracias por haberte enamorado de mí, Gracias por apoyarme en todo, Gracias por no rendirte, Gracias por todo _ decía gray mientras veía a juvia de una manera tierna.

-Juvia lo ama mucho gray~sama, nunca lo dejaría, usted le enseño a juvia el cielo azul, así que estoy agradecida _ decía juvia mientras tenía un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Juvia _ dijo gray mientras la agarraba de sus mejilla y la acercaba a ella… para fundirse en un tierno beso, aquel acto, ambos esperados por los dos, finalmente pudieron decir sus sentimientos.

_Gracias padre, tal vez no estés conmigo, pero te tendré en mi corazón, eres parte de mí, y gracias por darme un empujoncito con juvia. _

_Ojala mi mama hubiera conocido a juvia… _

_**Hola **_

_**Pues aquí les dejo un One~shot espero que les guste, puede ser algo corto, pero lo hice a las 3:00 am, imagínense andaba como zombie XD pero ojala les agrade.**_


End file.
